White Liar
by Lemonly
Summary: It's Hermione and Ron's wedding day, but Hermione has a surprise in store.


Hermione walked down the aisle toward the red-head. She was on her father's arm and her hair was at its best. She had a gentle smile on her face as she walked. A subtle glance at the best man made a sparkle appear in her eyes and he smile to grow slightly. She had a plan, which was the only reason she didn't call of the wedding or break off the engagement. As she walked, she saw Ron with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's. She spotted a black-haired girl in a white and black polka dotted dress. She smiled pleasantly, recognizing Pansy's bob cut.

_Hey white liar  
the truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and i don´t know why  
white liar  
_

Pansy was the first girl Ron had cheated on her with. He had been careless with it. He was so proud of himself, thinking that Hermione didn't know. He made the mistake of starting the relationship while at Hogwarts. He also blabbed about it to the Gryffindor guys, thinking it made him cool. It only made them want to kill the red head. She really didn't want to be in his shoes when the girls he was cheating with learned that he was cheating on me with them plus some. She almost laughed when she realized that Ron thought she was dumb enough to buy his excuses. He always seemed to forget just how many friends she had at Hogwarts. As she continued down the aisle, her eyes found a large chested brunette.

_you better be careful what you do  
i wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes  
if they ever found you out  
you better be careful what you say  
it never really added up any way  
I got friends in this town  
_

Ah, Millicent. Hermione grimaced slightly. She could tell Ron only chose her for her…assists. She knew Ron only went with her when there was alcohol involved. She knew this because she had seen them together many times at a local pub. Millicent would play dumb, not a hard task, and Ron would pride himself in the fact that he would teach her how to play pool, something Hermione never let him do. She had also received various pictures from friends who had seen them at various other pubs. She smiled and got a sneer in return. She shook her head and her eyes caught a blonde girl in a coral colored dress.

_Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar  
_

Daphne Greengrass. She had started as a one night stand that turned into more. She and Ron had had dinner and Ron walked her back to his apartment. She had invited him up and, of course, he went. When he got home, he had the I-just-had-sex look on his face. When she asked about the perfume smell on his shirt, he responded that he had walked a girl out to the taxi and that she was hanging all over him. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Lavender had called. She had seen Ron go into the apartment building after a rather passionate kiss outside. Ron was the worst liar in history.

_You said you went out to a bar  
and walked some lady to her car  
but your face has more to tell  
cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
with a red head named Bernice  
Turns out you don´t lie too well  
_

As she looked forward again, she found Ron's latest harlot. Caty, Hermione's cousin. Hermione had seen them back by the pond before the wedding had started. To be on the safe side, they way they were acting belonged in the bedroom. Hermione shook her head . Lavender and Luna tried on more time to get her to leave him standing there. She just replied with "I have a plan"

_Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar  
_

As Ron took her hands, Hermione smiled up at him. She then took her hands from his and stepped around him, to Harry. She kissed him and he eagerly kissed back.

_Here´s a bombshell just for you  
turns out I´ve been lying too  
_

Harry was Hermione's only secret. He was the person she saw on her girls' nights. It started after the third time Ron cheated and had continued. She had fallen in love with him and him her. They had this planned out. They didn't care if they lost Ron, he had lost them the first time he cheated.

_Yeah I´m a white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
White Liar_

Harry and Hermione walked up the aisle together, leaving a very confused Ron. Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She was finally happy.


End file.
